06 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości: 6:05, 6:30, 7:00, 7:25 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Opole - Premiery 2002 08:30 Telezakupy 08:45 Mapeciątka; odc.90 Kot w butach i Mapeciątka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 09:15 Budzik; program dla najmłodszych 09:40 Stinky i Jake; odc. 49; serial anim.prod.angielskiej 10:10 Słoneczny patrol; odc.38; serial prod.USA 10:55 Pan Złota Rączka; odc.19; serial prod.USA 11:40 Telezakupy 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:20 Horyzonty 12:45 Klan; odc.605; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:10 ZUS radzi; odc.14 13:20 Po prostu paragraf; odc.3 13:30 Telezakupy 13:50 Miliard w rozumie; odc.15; teleturniej 14:15 Czym jest ...?; Elektromagnetyzm 14:35 Na skraju; odc.2 Woda 14:50 Interklasa.Nowa szansa dla nauczycieli. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Babiniec 15:35 Euroexpress 16:00 Rower Błażeja 16:30 Moda na sukces; odc.1644; serial prod.USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Piłkarski Express 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:40 Plebania; odc.193; serial TVP 18:10 Mój ślad w Telewizji; Jerzy Tepli 18:15 Decyzja należy do ciebie; Reality show; 070065580 tak, 070065590 nie 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody szewczyka Grzesia; odc.5 Porwanie wielkiego Szewca 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:10 Nash Bridges; odc.8; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 21:00 Cała Polska czyta dzieciom 21:05 Zawsze po 21-szej 21:40 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22:25 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej; odc.27 Instytucje Unii Europejskiej 22:33 Monitor Wiadomości 22:55 Sportowy flesz 23:00 Pegaz 23:35 Gorąco polecam; Nic; 1998 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej; reż: Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk: Anita Kuskowska,Janusz Panasewicz 00:55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Mąż pod łóżkiem; 1967 nowela filmowa pprod. polskiej (27'); reż: Stanisław Różewicz; wyk: Bronisław Pawlik, Irena Szczurkowska, Marian Jastrzębski, Roman Wilhelmi i inni 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Biesiada pod żaglami cz.2 14:00 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin; odc.20 Łobuziaki Dextera; serial anim.prod.australijsko.-niemieckiej 14:25 Euro-Quiz; odc.20 14:55 Providence; odc.32; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:23 Pogoda 16:30 50 lat TVP; Czarne chmury; odc.4/10; serial TVP 17:25 Chłop i baba; Złoto 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; odc.1/XXXVI; teleturniej 19:25 Europejczycy 19:50 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002-nominacja; Krystian Lupa:Labirynt 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni 21:00 Całe zdanie nieboszczyka; odc.10-ost.; 1999 serial prod. rosyjskiej 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Wierni z Wyspy Tolerancji - społeczność żydowska w Tunezji 23:15 Bandycki Petersburg; odc.9/10 Adwokat; serial prod. rosyjskiej 00:15 Szczęśliwy wypadek; Lucky Break; 1994 komedia romantyczna prod.australijskiej/tylko dla dorosłych/; reż: Ben Lewin; wyk: Gia Carides,Anthony Lapaglia 01:45 Patent na przeżycie; film dok.Doroty Latour 02:45 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów 8:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 8:05 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki (powtórzenie) 8:20 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 8:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00-15.30 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15:40 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:05 Rozmowa dnia (powtórzenie) 16:20 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 16:25 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Małe ojczyzny 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17:50 Wiadomości Telewizyjnego Kuriera Mazowieckiego 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Regiony kultury 18:30 Gość WOT 18:40 Podróże z WOT 19:00 Sekrety Warszawy i Mazowsza 19:05 Architektura Warszawy i Mazowsza (powtórzenie) 19:15 Rozmowa dnia 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21:15 Puls stolicy - program publicystyczny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Ciche dni w Hollywood - film obycz. 23.35 Kurier 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Robocop (19) - serial anim. 07.25 Piesek Poochini (18) - serial animowany, USA 07.50 Wysoka fala (57) - serial przygodowy, USA 08.45 Largo (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Niemcy/Belgia 09.40 Amor latino (98) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.30 Rozwód po amerykańsku (35) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (4) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (81) - telenowela, Brazylia 12.45 Życie jak poker (45) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Macie, co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 13.45 Disco Polo Live (324) - magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Robocop (20) - serial anim. 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Serca na rozdrożu (44) - telenowela, Argentyna 17.05 Legendy kung-fu (86) - serial 18.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Francja - Urugwaj - 1. połowa 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport i prognoza pogody 19.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Francja - Urugwaj - 2. połowa 20.00 Samo życie (57) - serial obycz. 20.30 Moda na Mundial 21.15 OSTRY DYŻUR (156) - serial 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Dania - Senegal - 1. połowa 23.00 Informacje, Sport 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Dania - Senegal - 2. połowa 00.00 WAKACYJNY MORDERCA - thriller, Niemcy/USA 01.45 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (9) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (92) - telenowela 7.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.40 Przygody syrenki - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9:30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Zwariowana forsa 13.25 Przygody syrenki - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (187) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (93) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (10) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 Nie poddam się - Historia Jima Valvano - film obycz. USA 21.55 Adopcje - serial dok. 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 Brygada ratunkowa (1) - serial 23.45 Mściciel (1) - serial 0.45 Strong Man - Siłacze 1.40 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (21) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (19) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (111) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Detektyw Hunter (21) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (66) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Bali Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (22) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (52) - serial 17.15 Marlin Bay (14) - serial 18.10 Detektyw Hunter (22) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (112) - serial 20.00 Oblężenie Marion - film sens. USA (1992) 21.45 Cobra - oddział specjalny (22) - serial 22.40 Ritz - komedia USA (1976) 0.20 Wewnętrzny niepokój II - horror USA (1994) 1.50 Koniec programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - program muzyczny 06.30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (42) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Fiorella (35) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 09.20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 10.20 Viper (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.20 Miasteczko Evening Shade (75) - serial komediowy, USA 11.50 Bieg po szmal (8) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Jak dwie krople czekolady (22) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh, Baby 2 (15) - serial komediowy, USA 13.15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 13.45 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 14.20 Alicja w krainie czarów (43) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (76) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (36) - serial obyczajowy, Peru 17.00 Bieg po szmal (9) - serial komediowy, USA 17.30 HOT CHAT - program publicystyczny 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 Najemnicy (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Kamerun - Arabia Saudyjska 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Informacje sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - magazyn 22.15 Viper (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.15 OKAZ - film fantastyczny, Kanada/USA 00.55 X Laski - program erotyczny 01.25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.15 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muzyczny 02.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 08.50 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Skolioza - magazyn medyczny 09.15 Kwadrans z medycyną: Gdy kwitną trawy - magazyn medyczny 09.30 Literatura Polska od A do Z - program Tomasza Kamińskiego 09.45 Program publicystyczny (powt.) 10.25 Zgadnij - odpowiedz 10.35 Do góry nogami - pr. dla dzieci 11.00 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przyg. 11.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.25 Gościniec - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 12.50 Polskie smaki (powt.) 13.05 Złota Setka Teatru Telewizji: Don Juan - sztuka Moliera, Polska 14.35 Tenor z Toskanii - Andrea Bocelli - reportaż Leszka Bonara 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 360 stopni dookoła ciała: Skolioza - magazyn medyczny (powt.) 15.35 Kwadrans z medycyną: Gdy kwitną trawy - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Panorama 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Nie tylko dla komandosów - program wojskowy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Eurotel - magazyn 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.40 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana (13): Krzyki wśród nocy - serial anim. 18.05 Tropiciele gwiazd - serial przyg. 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Złotopolscy - telenowela, Pol. 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Kudłatek (4/13): Na wsi - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.05 Polaków portret własny: Prostytucja - program publicystyczny 20.25 Ludzie listy piszą 20.50 Forum Polonijne - odpowiedzi na pytania - magazyn publicystyczny 21.00 ZŁOTA SETKA TEATRU TELEWIZJI: Don Juan - sztuka Moliera, Polska 22.45 Przeboje na orkiestrę: Bedrich Smetana - Wełtawa - poemat symfoniczny 23.00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23.45 Monitor Wiadomości 00.05 Sportowy flesz 00.10 Euroexpress - magazyn 00.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 00.50 Przygody dzielnego Sylvana (13): Krzyki wśród nocy - serial animowany, Hiszpania 01.15 Miś Kudłatek (4/13): Na wsi - serial animowany 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Powtórzenia TV Puls 7.30 Telesklep 7.50 Ulica zakochanych (27) - telenowela 8.40 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 9.30 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 10.00 Dotyk anioła (8) - serial 11.00 Kobiety mojego życia (23) - serial 12.00 Lista przebojów filmowych - magazyn 12.30 Moto max - magazyn 12.50 Telesklep 14.50 Cudowne lata (103) - serial 15.15 Bill Cosby Show (91) - serial 15.45 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.05 Kacper i przyjaciele - serial anim. 16.35 Byli sobie odkrywcy - serial anim. 17.05 Ulica zakochanych (28) - telenowela 18.00 Cudowne lata (104) - serial 18.30 Bill Cosby Show (92) - serial 19.00 Dotyk anioła (9) - serial 20.00 Serwis Pulsu, sport, pogoda 20.15 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 20.30 Istota (1) - horror USA (1997) 22.15 Allo, allo (19, 20) - serial 22.45 M Kwadrat - talk show 23.15 Istota (1) - horror USA (1997) 0.55 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Minisport+ (o) 7.10 Łapu-capu (o) 7.15 Nie przegap (o) 7.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 8.00 Teletubbies - serial anim. 8.25 The Flintstones - Niech żyje rock - komedia USA (2000) 9.55 Kadosz - dramat izrael. (1999) 11.50 Życie - komediodramat USA (1999) 13.35 Wielka majówka - film obycz. pol. (1981) 15.05 Folies Bergere - musical USA 16.25 Narzeczona dla dwóch - ko- media romant. USA (1998) 18.00 Klątwa talizmanu - thriller USA (2000) 19.30 Deser 19.35 Teletubbies - serial anim. 20.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 20.35 Nie przegap (o) 20.45 Łapu-capu (o) 20.50 Minisport+ (o) 21.00 Siedem grzechów głównych - serial 21.55 Spin City - serial 22.20 Godziny rozpaczy - film krym. USA (1955) 0.10 Traffic - dramat sens. USA 2.35 Waleczne Serce - Braveheart - dramat kostium. USA (1995) (o) - odkodowany Tele 5 08:00 Clipsession 08:30 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Australia 09:00 Telezakupy 10:00 Urok namiętności - telenowela Włochy 11:00 Werdykt 12:00 Fashion TV 12:30 Nasze zwierzaki - program dla miłośników zwierząt 13:00 Zauroczenie - serial obyczajowy Włochy 1998 reż. Gianni Lepre wyst. Agnese Nano, Giovanni Guidelli, Vanni Corbellini 14:00 Klinika doktora Arnolda - serial komediowy Niemcy 2000 reż. Axel Bock wyst. Ingolf Luck, Alexandra Helming, Lucia Gailova 14:30 Ryzyko - teleturniej Wojciecha Pijanowskiego 15:00 VIVA TV 17:15 Model TV 18:00 Saint Tropez - serial obyczajowy Francja 1996 Benedicte Delmas, Tonya Kinzinger, Adeline Blondieau, Avy Marciano, Frederic Deban, Romeo Sarfati, Christine Lemler, Stephane Silma, Sylvian Corthay 19:00 Werdykt 20:00 Detektyw podróżnik - serial kryminalny, Wielka Brytania 1997, reż. Brian Farnham, Richard Stroud, wyst. Michael French, Chloe Annett, Sue Johnston, Richard Dempsey, Paul Trussell, Bob Goody 21:00 Jedną nogą w grobie - serial komediowy W.Brytania 1989 reż. Susan Belbin wyst. Richard Wilson, Annette Crosbie, Doreen Mentle 21:30 Mały kłopot - film obyczajowy, Włochy 2001,reż. Jose Maria Sanchez, wyst. Lino Banfi, Ben Gazzara, Cristina Capotondi, Roberto Accornero, Joana Jimenez 23:30 Clipsession 00:00 Świat wokół nas - serial dokumentalny Australia HBO 06:30 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - dramat, USA 2001 08:00 Cudowne dziecko - film familijny, Polska 1987 09:40 Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Las Vegas - dokument, W. Brytania 10:35 Na falach - dramat, 1994 12:10 Na planie (22) - magazyn filmowy, 23 min. 12:40 Napad - komedia, USA 1999 14:10 Wyspa Bailey's Mistake - film familijny, USA 2001 15:30 Pyrus na ratunek - film familijny, Dania 2000 16:55 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Anette Benning - dokument, USA 17:30 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - dramat, USA 2001 19:00 Askari - dramat, W. Brytania 2001 20:30 Cinema, cinema (22) - magazyn filmowy 21:00 Aimee i Jaguar - dramat, Niemcy 2000 23:05 Podziemny krąg - thriller, USA 1999 01:25 Opowieści Lady Chatterley: (9) - serial erotyczny, USA 01:55 Pamięć w mym sercu - dramat, USA 1999 03:25 Wielka czerwona jedynka - film wojenny, USA 1980 05:20 Pocztówki Clive'a Jamesa: Las Vegas - dokument, W. Brytania TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Zuzia i jej przyjaciele 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Rycerze Królestwa Owadów 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00-15.30 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Małe ojczyzny 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Ciche dni w Hollywood - film obycz. 23.35 Kurier 0.05 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 Wróć do swego sumienia i jego pytaj Rozmowy o katechizmie rozmowa z ks. prof. A. Dziubą 15:45 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 15:45 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 16:00 św. Norberta Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:05 "Góry Ziemi - Nepal" film dokumentalny 16:50 Józef - monodram 17:20 Wszędobyłek poliglota Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka program dla dzieci 17:35 Ojciec Święty w Elblągu (6 czerwca 1999 r.) relacja z pielgrzymki papieskiej 18:05 "To kwestia wiary - kult błogosławionego Josemarii" film dokumentalny 18:35 Laski - miejsce nadziei 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 "Zdobywca biegunów w Nowym Jorku" film dokumentalny 19:20 "Zdobycie pałacu" "Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki" serial animowany Polska 19:30 Nasz różaniec 19:40 Droga kontemplacji 19:40 Droga kontemplacji 20:10 "Archiwum XX wieku" film dokumentalny 20:35 część radosna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 św. Norberta Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:10 Wybrzeża pełne ciszy - poezje Karola Wojtyły 21:15 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 21:30 "Kościół w Czaplach Górnych" - impresja filmowa 21:35 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 22:05 "Giuseppe Marello" film dokumentalny 22:35 "Wielkopolska" film dokumentalny 23:00 Zakończenie programu WTK 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Puls sportu 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 Co dalej Kolejorzu? program publicystyczny (powt.) 12:30 "Historia Majów" film dokumentalny USA 1994 13:20 Na zdrowie magazyn medyczny 13:40 Wyprawy kulinarne magazyn kulinarny 14:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Kawa na ławę program publicystyczny 15:30 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 15:30 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 16:30 Program lokalny 17:15 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 17:30 Telehobby - spotkanie z Telewizją Kablową Poznań 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Kopenhaga Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Pływające wyspy Titicaca - wyprawa PTTK do Peru i Boliwii 19:45 Puls sportu 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:30 Temat dla prezydenta program publicystyczny 21:20 "Kapsztad" "Stolice i metropolie świata" serial krajoznawczy 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Temat dla prezydenta program publicystyczny 23:50 Zakończenie programu TeDe 06:00 Strefa P program muzyczny 06:30 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 07:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07:15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 07:50 "Alicja w krainie czarów" serial animowany (powt.) Japonia/USA 08:20 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, Maria Cristina Lozada serial obyczajowy (powt.) Peru 2000 09:20 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 10:20 "Viper" reż.Danny Bilson, wyk.James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1995 11:20 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1990-94 11:50 "Bieg po szmal" wyk.Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman serial komediowy (powt.) USA 12:20 "Jak dwie krople czekolady" reż.Richard Correll, wyk.Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Tim Reid, Jackee Harry serial komediowy USA 1993-1997 12:50 "Oh, Baby 2" wyk.Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Walter, Matt Champagne, Doug Ballard serial komediowy USA 1998 13:15 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 13:45 Strefa P magazyn muzyczny 14:20 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 14:45 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 15:35 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy USA 1990-94 15:35 "Miasteczko Evening Shade" reż.Robby Benson/Frank Bonner, wyk.Elizabeth Ashley, Ossie Davis, Charlie Dell, Charles Durning serial komediowy USA 1990-94 16:00 "Fiorella" wyk.Angie Cepeda, Salvador Del Solar, Arnaldo Andre, MariaCristina Lozada serial obyczajowy Peru 2000 17:00 "Bieg po szmal" wyk.Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh, Michael Boatman serial komediowy USA 17:30 HOT CHAT program publicystyczny 17:45 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej i Prognoza pogody 18:00 Życiowa szansa teleturniej 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 19:00 "Najemnicy" wyk.Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke serial sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1997 20:00 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 20:10 Informacje sportowe 20:15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Kamerun - Arabia Saudyjska 22:05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki magazyn 22:15 "Viper" reż.Danny Bilson, wyk.James McCaffrey, Dorain Harewood, Joe Nipote, Lee Chamberlin serial sensacyjny USA 1995 23:15 "Okaz" Za zgodą rodziców reż.John Bradshaw, wyk.Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Doug O'Keeffe, Ingrid Kavelaars, David Kerman film fantastyczny Kanada/USA 1996 00:55 X Laski program erotyczny 01:25 Muzyczne listy magazyn muzyczny 02:15 Muzyczny VIP magazyn muzyczny 02:50 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska program publicystyczny 03:10 Informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 03:25 Zakończenie programu TMT 07:00 Program dnia 07:05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 08:00 Muzyczny salon magazyn muzyczny 08:30 "Gazety" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 09:00 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 09:30 Telesprzedaż 09:45 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 10:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 12:00 "Tylko Manhattan" reż.Douglas Hickox/Richard Michaels, wyk.Barry Bostwick, Perry King, Valerie Bertinelli, Robert Addie serial obyczajowy USA 1987 13:00 "Gazety" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 13:30 Motorowodne Mistrzostwa Świata Janikowo 2002 14:30 "Zarządzanie regionem" film dokumentalny W. Bryt. 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 15:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 16:00 "Amerykański sen" film dokumentalny USA 16:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Telesprzedaż 17:30 Music Pub magazyn muzyczny 17:45 Babski świat magazyn dla pań i dziewcząt 18:00 Jednym śladem magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:30 W garnku - poradnik kulinarny 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 19:00 TMT w krainie bajki filmy animowane 20:00 Wybory Miss WWW - półfinały 20:30 Tadeusz Balcerowicz Ludzie sukcesu wywiad 21:00 Pory roku magazyn poradnikowy 22:00 Na czasie magazyn 22:30 Auto Klub magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 Film fabularny na życzenie telewidzów 01:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Ze zdrowiem na ty 17:45 Bądź zdrów 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVK Starachowice 17:05 Powitanie 17:05 Powitanie 17:10 Konkurs dla abonentów 17:35 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:00 Warto wiedzieć 18:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 18:35 Muzyczne konfrontacje kameralne 19:00 Warto wiedzieć 19:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 19:35 Wiosna i alergie 19:35 Wiosna i alergie 20:00 Warto wiedzieć 20:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 20:35 Łamigłowa 2002 - Społeczna Szkoła Podstwowa i Społeczne Gimnazjum STO w Starachowicach 21:00 Warto wiedzieć 21:15 Starachowicki Serwis Informacyjny (powt.) 21:35 Zalew Wióry 22:15 Informator samorządowy 22:30 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Cyrano i D'Artagnian (Cyrano Et D'Artagnian / Secret Mask Of D'Artagnian) dramat, Francja, 1963, 133 min 16.30 Ogień Bizancjum (Why Me?) film sensacyjny, USA, 1990, 90 min 18.00 Wielki napad na pociąg (The Great Train Robbery) dramat kryminalny, Wielka Brytania, 1979, 111 min 20.00 Dokument. Legendy kina: Otto Preminger, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Exodus (Exodus) dramat, USA, 1961, 213 min 00.00 Romans (Incontro) dramat, Włochy, 1971, 110 min. Fashion TV 07:00 Model Flat 09:00 Happy Birthday 10:00 Modelki 13:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 14:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: ... 14:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 16:00 Happy Birthday 17:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 18:00 Modelki 19:00 Model Flat 19:30 Hity tygodni mody, lato 2002 20:30 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 22:30 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: ... 23:15 Hity Tygodni Mody 01:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 02:00 Modelki 03:00 Hity tygodni mody, zima 02/03 05:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: ... Eurosport 08:30 Świat żeglarstwa magazyn 09:00 Superbike magazyn mistrzostw świata 09:30 Zawody Pucharu Świata w Houffalize Kolarstwo górskie 10:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - 10 dzień Tenis ziemny 11:00 reprezentacja Francji Droga do MŚ 2002 magazyn piłkarski 11:30 Legendy Mistrzostw Świata - reprezentacja Francji Piłka nożna (powt.) 12:30 Zinedine Zidane Drużyna Marzeń magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:00 Patrick Vieira Drużyna Marzeń magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 13:30 Inside Formula magazyn Formuły 1 (powt.) 14:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - półfinały gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 14:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - półfinały gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny (na żywo) 19:00 Super Racing Weekend magazyn 19:30 Series magazyn sportów motorowych 19:30 Series magazyn sportów motorowych 20:00 Walki zawodowe Boks 21:00 Turniej French Open w Paryżu - półfinały gry pojedynczej kobiet Tenis ziemny (wydarzenia dnia) 22:00 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Eurosportnews wiadomości 23:15 Klasyka Mistrzostw Świata - mecze Argentyna - Anglia z MŚ '86 i '94 Piłka nożna 00:30 Deajon Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 00:45 Inside the Teams magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 01:45 Eurosportnews wiadomości 02:00 Oita Culture Cup magazyn (powt.) 02:15 Zakończenie programu DSF 05:00 walka Javier Castillejo - Oscar de la Hoya Knockout Fightnight magazyn bokserski (powt.) 06:00 Come on Baby - fitness show (powt.) 06:45 Stoke magazyn (powt.) 07:05 World Soccer magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07:30 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 08:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Magazyn golfowy 09:00 Nike WM-Talk (powt.) 11:00 Teleshoping 11:30 Magazyn reklamowy 12:00 Teleshoping 12:30 Magazyn reklamowy 13:00 Sports Bakka magazyn (powt.) 13:30 Sports Bakka magazyn 14:00 Come on Baby - fitness show 15:00 Liga NHL - 1 mecz finału Pucharu Stanley'a Hokej na lodzie 15:00 Liga NHL - 1 mecz finału Pucharu Stanley'a Hokej na lodzie 16:00 DSF WM-News 16:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17:15 MŚ 2002 - 1 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 18:00 DSF WM-News 18:15 MŚ 2002 - 2 połowa meczu Piłka nożna 19:00 DSF WM-News 19:15 Nike WM-Talk 19:15 Nike WM-Talk 21:15 Sport Auto magazyn motoryzacyjny (powt.) 21:45 Producenci samochodów magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 Rozgrzewka magazyn Formuły 1 23:15 WM pur magazyn piłkarski 00:15 The Worldgame magazyn piłkarski 01:15 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 02:15 Monster Trucks (powt.) 03:00 Nightshow magazyn reklamowy 03:30 Speed Zone magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 04:00 Angielscy gladiatorzy (powt.) Avante 05:00 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 05:30 Dziwniejsze od fikcji 06:00 Horyzonty 06:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 07:00 Skrzydła nad światem 08:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 08:30 Stalowe rekiny 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 By The Seat Of Their Pants 11:00 Transport w dziejach 12:00 Horyzonty 12:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 13:00 Skrzydła nad światem 14:00 Tajemnice, magia i cuda 14:30 Stalowe rekiny 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 By The Seat Of Their Pants 17:00 Transport w dziejach 18:00 Horyzonty 18:30 Świat samochodów 19:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 19:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 20:00 Podniebni gliniarze 20:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 21:00 Flota Uderzeniowa 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 23:00 Lordowie mafii 00:00 Horyzonty 00:30 Świat samochodów 01:00 Złota era wyścigów samochodowych 02:00 Podniebni gliniarze 02:30 Legendy lotnictwa wojskowego 03:00 Flota Uderzeniowa 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Ludzie, księżyc i wspomnienia Apollo 16 Seasons 14:05 Witajcie w Seasons 14:10 Dzikie gęsi w Patagonii Polowania na świecie 14:40 Muflony z Sigale Sceny polowań w Alpach 15:05 Komentarz do filmu 15:20 Zalew Rutland Na ryby 15:45 Mały Rodan, duży sum Pasja wędkowania 15:45 Mały Rodan, duży sum Pasja wędkowania 16:05 Zwalczanie nutrii Poradnik myśliwego 16:15 Komentarz do filmu 16:30 Estremadura Kulinarne podróże po Europie 17:00 Lis i kuna w mieście 17:30 Otwarcie sezonu na pstrąga Sezon na ryby 17:40 Kuropatwy z Tralonca Sceny polowań na Korsyce 18:10 Pustułka Spotkania tygodnia 18:15 Co słychać w Meuse? 19:10 Rzeka Wiecznego Miasta Połowy w mieście 19:35 W cieniu Fryderyka II 19:35 W cieniu Fryderyka II 20:00 Spaniel pikardyjski Towarzysze polowań 20:30 Jeleń wapiti Odkrywanie tajemnic przyrody 20:40 Dzika Amazonka Od bieguna do bieguna 21:10 Regulacja liczebności ptaków krukowatych Poradnik myśliwego 21:25 Lipienie z Valtelling Wędkarskie szlaki we Włoszech 21:55 Łowiąc światłem 22:20 Komentarz do filmu 22:35 Przegląd prasy wędkarskiej 22:45 Zwierzęta z Voge 23:15 Rozlewisko Carentan 23:40 Komentarz do filmu 23:55 Żaglice z Panamy Wędkarskie kroniki 00:15 Jazda po bezdrożach Szkoła buszu 00:45 Komentarz do filmu 00:55 Z biblioteki myśliwego 01:10 Sarna Polowanie na grubego zwierza w Hiszpanii 01:50 Komentarz do filmu 02:05 Zakończenie programu Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 06:30 "Opowieści z Zielonego lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 07:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 07:30 "Muppety i ich goście" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 08:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 09:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 10:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial popularnonaukowy 10:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy 11:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 11:30 "Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 12:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 12:30 "Muppety i ich goście" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 14:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 15:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial popularnonaukowy 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy 16:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 16:30 "Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 17:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 17:30 "Muppety i ich goście" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 19:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 20:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial popularnonaukowy 20:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy 21:00 "Pamięć, która zabija" Filmax Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Andrew Morahan, wyk.Nigel Hawthorne, Mary-Louise Parker, Jimmy Smits, Jason Scott Lee thriller USA 1997 22:45 "Marny koniec" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Iren Koster, wyk.William Snow, Matthew Dyktynski, Victoria Hill, Peter Hardy thriller Australia 1999 00:30 "Nautilius" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Rodney McDonald, wyk.Miranda Wolfe, Greg Fawcett, JD Roberto, Hannes Jaenicke film sensacyjny USA 1998 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Opole 06:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 06:35 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 07:00 "Kłopoty z Zosią" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1992 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Rycerze Królestwa Owadów" serial animowany (WP) USA 1998 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (WP) 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Małe ojczyzny magazyn (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 18:20 Regiony kulturymagazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 Kabaret Tey "Na granicy" 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 19:30 Kabaret Tey "Na granicy" 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 20:50 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 "Ciche dni w Hollywood" reż.Josef Rusnak, wyk.Bill Cusack, Peter Dobson, Meta Golding, Natasha Gregson Wagner film obyczajowy (WP) Niemcy 1995 23:35 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:00 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:30 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 13:15 MŚ 2002 mecz Francja - Urugwaj Piłka nożna relacja z Busan/Korea (na żywo) 15:20 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 - analiza meczu 15:20 Studio MŚ Korea Japonia 2002 - analiza meczu 16:00 Deutschland Tour Kolarstwo szosowe relacja z Bad Dürrheim (na żywo) 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Dr Sommerfeld - nowiny z Bülowbogen" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Przeklęta miłość" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:20 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:50 Prognoza pogody 19:50 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 Panorama magazyn publicystyczny 21:05 "Miejsce zbrodni" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1999 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:00 "Niezłomny" serial kryminalny Niemcy 2001 00:30 Magazyn nocny 00:50 "My Lover, My Son" reż.John Newland, wyk.Romy Schneider, Donald Houston, Dennis Waterman, Patricia Brake thriller psychologiczny W. Bryt. 1969 02:20 Wiadomości 02:25 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:25 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 03:40 "Kto handluje ten nie marznie" film dokumentalny (powt.) 04:10 Friedman talk show (powt.) 04:40 Wiadomości 04:45 Panorama magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) ZDF 05:00 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności (powt.) 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Pełen dzbanek - codzienny serwis magazyn poranny 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 "Klinika w Szwarcwaldzie" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1985 10:50 "Moda na sukces" telenowela USA 1995 11:30 Praktyka magazyn medyczny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Drehscheibe Deutschland magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:15 "Discovery - odkrywamy świat" serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 15:10 Spór o trzeciej magazyn prawny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:15 Ryzyko teleturniej 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Halo Niemcy magazyn aktualności 17:40 Ludzie dzisiaj magazyn dokumentalny 17:50 "Sprawa dla dwóch" serial kryminalny Niemcy 1990 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:25 "Aksamit i jedwab" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 19:25 "Aksamit i jedwab" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 20:15 Weseli muzykanci w trasie koncertowej koncert muzyki ludowej 21:15 Wydarzenia na świecie magazyn korespondentów 21:45 Wiadomości 22:25 Berlin Centrum talk show 23:10 Johannes B. Kerner-Show magazyn rozrywkowy 00:10 Wiadomości 00:25 "SOKO 5113" serial kryminalny (powt.) Niemcy 2001 01:10 Wiadomości 01:15 "Njewoswrschtschenjez" reż.Sergej Sneschkin, wyk.Juri Kusnezow, Nikolaj Jeremenko Sen., Juri Oskin, Era Siganschina film obyczajowy Rosja 1991 03:10 Wiadomości 03:15 Johannes B. Kerner-Show magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 04:15 Berlin Centrum talk show (powt.) 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 B. spotyka talk show 11:15 Wymiana zdań program kulturalny 11:45 Odnalezione w Austrii program krajoznawczy 12:10 "Jeź. Bodeńskie i Dol. Renu" Miasto - kraina - Austria film dokumentalny (powt.) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Prawne absurdy (powt.) 13:45 "Człowiek jak z obrazka" film dokumentalny 14:15 "Wielcy kusiciele" film dokumentalny 15:00 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny 15:00 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny 16:00 "Intrygujące ptaki" film dokumentalny 16:30 "Balonowy maraton" film dokumentalny 17:15 Magazyn regionalny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 "Śnieżynka" 37 stopni film dokumentalny 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę 19:20 Czas na kulturę 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Podwójne życie Weroniki" reż.Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk.Irene Jacob, Władysław Kowalski, Halina Gryglaszewska, Philippe Volter dramat psychologiczny Francja 1991 21:45 "220 V" reż.Jan Cordsen film krótkometrażowy Niemcy 2000 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 "Atlantikwall" film dokumentalny 23:10 "Listy wojenne Heinricha Bölla" film dokumentalny 23:25 "Obrazki z wystawy" film dokumentalny 00:25 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 00:50 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 00:55 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:25 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:05 "Boją się naszych pieśni" film dokumentalny 03:00 Magazyn regionalny 03:30 Szwajcaria Południe-Zachód magazyn regionalny (powt.) RTL 2 05:25 Seriale animowane 08:00 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 08:50 "Gwiezdne wrota" serial SF (powt.) USA 2000 09:45 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1988-93 10:15 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1998/2000 11:10 "The Jamie Foxx Show" serial komediowy USA 1996-2001 11:35 "Shin Chan" serial komediowy (powt.) Japonia 1992-2002 12:05 Seriale animowane 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998/2000 18:30 "Shin Chan" serial komediowy Japonia 1992-2002 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Pomocy! - Będziemy mieli dziecko" telenowela dokumentalna Niemcy 2002 21:20 No Sex! magazyn 22:15 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów 23:00 Historie z życia wzięte Redakcja magazyn reporterów 00:00 "L.A. Task Force" reż.Stephen Lieb, wyk.Rod Kei, Andrew Biss, Matt Diagostine, Rocky Ferera thriller sensacyjny USA 1994 01:40 Wiadomości 01:55 "Through Dead Eyes" reż.Robert Brody, wyk.James Doohan, Isabelle Parlet, Ken Rulon, Diane Grotke thriller psychologiczny USA 1994 03:10 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów (powt.) 03:55 Historie z życia wzięte Redakcja magazyn reporterów (powt.) 04:50 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy Pro 7 05:00 Arabella talk show (powt.) 05:55 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 06:50 TAFF magazyn aktualności (powt.) 07:40 "Kto tu rządzi?" serial komediowy USA 1991 08:15 "Świat według Bundych" serial komediowy USA 1987 08:45 "Spin City" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996 09:15 "Crime in Connecticut: The Story of Alex Kelly" reż.Ted Kotcheff, wyk.Matthew Settle, Cassidy Rae, Barry Flatman, Margot Kidder dramat obyczajowy Kanada 1998 11:10 "Spin City" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996 11:35 "Roseanne" serial komediowy USA 1992 12:05 Andreas Türck talk show 13:00 S.A.M. magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Arabella talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 15:00 Absolut Schlegl talk show 16:00 ClipMix magazyn rozrywkowy 17:00 TAFF magazyn aktualności 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1995 18:30 "Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica" serial komediowy USA 1998 19:00 "Simpsonowie" serial animowany USA 1994 19:30 Galileo magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:55 Wiadomości 19:55 Wiadomości 20:15 TV total program rozrywkowy 21:15 "Wyjdź za mnie!" reż.Douglas Wolfsperger, wyk.Verona feldbusch, Ulrich Noethen, Ingrid van Bergen, Michael Schiller komedia Niemcy 1999 23:20 Elton.tv program rozrywkowy 23:50 League of Gentlemen program rozrywkowy 00:30 Quatsch Comedy Club magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 01:00 TV total program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01:45 Elton.tv program rozrywkowy (powt.) 02:15 Popclub magazyn rozrywkowy (powt.) 02:45 League of Gentlemen program rozrywkowy (powt.) 03:20 Reportaż ProSieben magazyn reporterów (powt.) 04:00 BIZZ magazyn gospodarczy 04:30 Legenda o Billie Jean" reż.Matthew Robbins, wyk.Helen Slater, Keith Gordon, Christian Slater, Richard Bradford film kryminalny (powt.) USA 1985 Super RTL 06:00 Infomercials magazyn reklamowy 06:30 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 06:55 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 07:25 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 07:55 "Skipper & Skito" serial animowany 08:10 "Tiny Planets" serial animowany 08:20 "Dreamstreet" serial animowany 08:30 "Thomas mała lokomotywa i przyjaciele" serial animowany 08:40 "Bumpety Boo" serial animowany 09:00 "Maggie i dzika bestia" serial animowany 09:20 "Timothy idzie do szkoły" serial animowany 09:35 "Kłopoty z Ralfem" serial animowany 09:45 "George Shrinks" serial animowany 10:15 "Papirus" serial animowany 10:40 "Ptaszki" serial animowany 11:10 "Bob Morane" serial animowany 11:40 "The Wacky World Of Tex Avery" serial animowany 11:55 Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 12:15 Mądrale jedzą tak magazyn dla dzieci 12:20 "Chip i Dale - Brygada RR" serial animowany 12:45 "Trzy misie" serial animowany 13:10 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 13:35 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 14:00 "CatDog" serial animowany 14:30 "Benjamin Blümchen" serial animowany 15:00 "Album Misia Puchatka" serial animowany 15:30 "Księga dżungli - dzieciaki" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 15:55 "Ned's Newt" serial animowany 16:35 "Extreme Dinosaurus" serial animowany 17:00 "Bobry" serial animowany 17:25 "The Wacky World Of Tex Avery" serial animowany 18:00 "Darkwing Duck" serial animowany 18:25 "Chip i Dale - Brygada RR" serial animowany 18:55 "Baśnie Braci Grimm" serial animowany 19:20 "To cały Andy!" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 19:50 "Oggy i karaluchy" serial animowany 20:15 "Wzywa się doktora Brucknera" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1996 22:00 Sobotnia noc z RTL program rozrywkowy 22:55 T.V. Kaiser talk show 23:40 "Bobry" serial animowany (powt.) 00:05 Infomercial magazyn reklamowy 02:35 Program nocny VOX 05:05 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 05:55 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych 06:00 Magazyn reklamowy 08:50 "A teraz Susan" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1996/97 09:20 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1992/99 09:50 "Między nami" telenowela (powt.) Niemcy 1994/99 10:25 "Dotyk anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/2001 11:20 "Rescue" serial kryminalny (powt.) Australia 1993/95 12:20 "Nash Bridges" serial kryminalny USA 1996/2001 13:15 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 14:10 "Między nami" telenowela Niemcy 1994/99 14:40 "Dobre czasy, złe czasy" telenowela Niemcy 1992/99 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 15:15 "Dotknięcie anioła" serial obyczajowy USA 1994/01 16:10 "Siódme niebo" serial familijny USA 1997/00 17:05 "Nash Bridges" serial sensacyjny USA 1996/01 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Kucharski pojedynek magazyn kulinarny 19:15 "A teraz Susan" serial komediowy USA 1996/97 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 19:45 "Golden Girls" serial komediowy USA 1985/92 20:15 "Abbottowie prawdziwi" reż.Pat O`connor, wyk.Joaquin Phoenix, Billy Crudup, Liv Tyler, Jennifer Connelly film obyczajowy USA 1997 22:15 SPIEGEL TV Extra magazyn publicystyczny 23:10 Prawdziwa miłość magazyn erotyczny 00:10 Wiadomości 00:20 "Prawo pięści" reż.Rainer Werner Fassbinder, wyk.Rainer Werner Fassbinder, Peter Chatel, Karlheinz Böhm melodramat Niemcy 1974 02:35 "The Asphyx" reż.Peter Newbrook, wyk.Robert Stephens, Robert Powell, Alex Scott, Jane Lapotaire horror (powt.) USA 1972 04:05 "Czynnik PSI" serial SF (powt.) Kanada 1996/99 04:50 Wyspy Bahama VOXTOURS magazyn turystyczny (powt.) Arte 14:00 Hipokrates magazyn medyczny (powt.) 14:30 Europejskie Forum magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 15:15 "Pieniądze - instrukcja obsługi dla całej rodziny" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2002 15:15 "Pieniądze - instrukcja obsługi dla całej rodziny" film dokumentalny (powt.) Francja 2002 16:15 Przeżyć na pustyni - Budowniczowie pustyni 360° - Reportaż GEO 16:45 Kreatywni - artyści z bliska magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 17:15 "Szczególny dzień" reż.Ettore Scola, wyk.Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, John Vernon, Francoise Ber dramat obyczajowy (powt.) Kanada 1977 19:00 Bahia Voyages, Voyages magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19:45 Arte Info/Meteo wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20:15 Peoni - zapoznani bohaterowie 360° - Reportaż GEO 20:40 "Lost Killers" reż.Dito Tsintsadze, wyk.Nicole Seelig, Misel Maticevic, Lasha Bakradze dramat obyczajowy Niemcy 2000 22:20 Temat wieczoru - Surrealizm, rewolucja artystyczna Wprowadzenie 22:30 "Świat surrealizmu" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 23:30 "Zmieniać życie i przemieniać świat?" film dokumentalny Francja 2002 23:50 "Breton o Bretonie" film dokumentalny Francja 1991 00:45 "Szczególny dzień" reż.Ettore Scola, wyk.Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, John Vernon, Francoise Ber dramat obyczajowy (powt.) Kanada 1977 France 3 05:40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Euronews program informacyjny 07:00 TO3 program dla dzieci 10:15 "Aventures des mers du sud" serial przygodowy 11:05 Bon appetit, bien sur program kulinarny 11:50 Wybory parlamentarne program wyborczy 12:00 Le 12/14 programy regionalne 13:05 Le Journal de RFO magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Roland-Garros 2002 Tenis 15:05 "Ostatni taniec" reż.Kevin Dowling, wyk.Maureen O'Hara, Eric Stoltz, Trini Alvarado, Charlie Robinson film obyczajowy USA 2000 15:05 "Ostatni taniec" reż.Kevin Dowling, wyk.Maureen O'Hara, Eric Stoltz, Trini Alvarado, Charlie Robinson film obyczajowy USA 2000 16:35 A toi actu@ magazyn informacyjny dla dzieci i młodzieży 17:50 "C'est pas sorcier" serial fabularny 18:05 Un livre, un jour magazyn kulturalny 18:10 Wybory parlamentarne program wyborczy 18:20 Questions pour un champion teleturniej 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 18:50 Le 19/20 programy regionalne 20:05 Prognoza pogody 20:15 Tout le sport magazyn sportowy 20:25 Tous egaux 21:00 Les dossiers de France 3 magazyn 22:50 Debat en region magazyn 23:45 Prognoza pogody 23:55 Soir 3 wiadomości 00:15 Wybory parlamentarne program wyborczy 01:20 Espace francophone magazyn kulturalny 02:55 Les nuits de France 3 CT 1 05:00 Współczesna Europa program dokumentalny 05:30 Domowe szczęście magazyn 06:00 Dzień dobry magazyn poranny 08:30 Czarodziejskie przedszkole program dla dzieci 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Mania podróżowania program dokumentalny 09:35 Co z tym... magazyn 10:05 "Opera ve vinici" reż.J. Jireš, wyk.J. Kemr, J. Hartl, R. Lukavský film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1981 11:35 Tygodnik kulturalny 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Sama w domu magazyn dla kobiet 13:10 "Podróż z dinozaurami" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 13:40 U nas w Europie 13:55 "Szóstka" wyk.J. Nesbitt, H. Baxendale, J. Thomson serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1996 14:45 Wybory 2002 program polityczny 14:45 Wybory 2002 program polityczny 16:00 Wiadomości 16:05 Czarodziejskie przedszkole program dla dzieci 16:35 Labirynt teleturniej 17:05 Game Page magazyn komputerowy 17:15 Stop magazyn kierowców 17:20 A-Z teleturniej 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 Wiadomości 18:10 "Ten, kto cię chroni" wyk.S. Baker, D. Coleman, A. Rosenberg serial obyczajowy USA 2001 19:00 Dobranocka 19:15 Wiadomości 19:15 Wiadomości 20:00 "Balzac" reż.Josee Dayan, wyk.Gerard Depardieu, Jeanne Moreau, Fanny Ardant, Virna Lisi melodramat Francja 1999 21:45 "Szóstka" wyk.J. Nesbitt, H. Baxendale, J. Thomson serial obyczajowy Wielka Brytania 1996 22:40 Wiadomości 23:00 "Droga do Karlových Varů" program dokumentalny 23:25 "Wszyscy ludzie burmistrza 3" wyk.M. J. Fox, C. Gugino, B. Bostwick, R. Kind serial obyczajowy USA 1998 23:55 Wiadomości 00:05 "Niech jedzą kołacze!" serial obyczajowy 00:40 "Przecież wiesz" serial komediowy USA 1999-2000 01:05 "Pociąg dzieciństwa i nadziei" reż.K. Kachyňa, wyk.Ž. Fuchsová, S. Zindulka, Z. Řehoř serial obyczajowy na motywach powieści V. Sládkové Czechosłowacja 1985 02:05 Gladiator program rozrywkowy 02:50 Potomkowie Przemyślidów albo Tradycja zobowiązuje... program dokumentalny 03:50 Współczesna Europa program dokumentalny 04:25 O storczykach, bagrach i świeżej myśli program dokumentalny CT 2 05:10 Obiektyw magazyn zagranicznych ciekawostek 05:25 Co to znaczy dom? program publicystyczny 05:50 Szkoła dla rodziny magazyn 06:00 Czarna, biała magazyn 06:20 Wiadomości Telewizji Słowackiej 06:40 Wiadomości 07:55 Panorama 08:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Dania - Senegal 10:25 A-Z teleturniej 10:50 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Kamerun - Arabia Saudyjska 12:55 Diagnoza magazyn medyczny 13:10 Co mogę zrobić dla siebie program dokumentalny 13:20 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 - mecz Francja - Urugwaj 15:25 "Historia Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 15:25 "Historia Ziemi" serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 16:15 "Świątynia przyrody" serial przyrodniczy 16:40 "Czesi w świecie" "Oblicza czeskiego filmu" serial dokumentalny 17:40 Telewizyjny klub niesłyszących magazyn dla osób niepełnosprawnych 18:10 Czarna, biała magazyn 18:30 Nadliczbówka magazyn 18:50 Skarby świata magazyn 19:00 Kronika program dokumentalny 19:15 Golf 2002 magazyn sportowy 19:30 Mistrzostwa Europy w strzelectwie 19:55 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 19:55 Głosy poezji program kulturalny 20:00 "Czechosłowacja w służbach specjalnych" serial dokumentalny 21:00 "21" magazyn 21:30 Studio Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 magazyn sportowy 21:50 Czechosłowacka kronika filmowa program dokumentalny 22:00 "Tichá radosť" reż.D. Hanák, wyk.J. Bartoška, J. Nvota, R. Kóltai film obyczajowy Słowacja 1985 23:30 powtórka meczu wybranego przez telewidzów Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 2002 01:15 "Czechosłowacja w służbach specjalnych" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 02:15 Crossroads magazyn 03:10 BOS magazyn 03:20 Nadliczbówka magazyn 03:40 "21" magazyn 04:20 Salon magazyn kulturalny Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Świat dzikich zwierząt" serial dokumentalny 09:45 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 10:35 "Muzikantská Liduška" reż.M. Frič, wyk.G. Nezval, G. Hilmar, M. Blažková film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1940 12:15 "Druga szansa" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:05 "Łowczynie" reż.J. Reiner, wyk.A. O'Toole, A. Palladin, A. Ubach serial obyczajowy USA 2000 13:50 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:45 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 15:35 Ačko talk show 15:35 Ačko talk show 16:20 "J.A.G. 4" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1997 17:10 Teraz z regionów 17:20 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:50 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 18:20 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 "Noc na Karlšlejně" reż.Z. Podskalský, wyk.V. Brodský, J. Hanzlík, K. Höger musical Czechosłowacja 1973 21:35 Kocioł magazyn 22:20 "Pirania" reż.Joe Dante, wyk.Bradford Dillman, Heather Menzies, Kevin McCarthy, Keenan Wynn thriller USA 1978 23:35 Prognoza pogody 00:00 "Fatalny rewolwer" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 00:45 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny Francja 01:45 "Muzikantská Liduška" reż.M. Frič, wyk.G. Nezval, G. Hilmar, M. Blažková film obyczajowy Czechosłowacja 1940 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej ST 1 07:05 Wiadomości 07:20 24 godziny na świecie program informacyjny 07:30 Kultura magazyn kulturalny 07:35 Wiadomości z Czeskiej telewizji 07:55 Telezakupy magazyn 08:05 Infotext 08:25 Żywa panorama 09:00 Telewizja najmłodszym filmy animowane dla dzieci 09:30 Słoneczko program dla dzieci 10:00 Wszystko dozwolone magazyn dla młodzieży 10:40 Bogaci i zdrowi program rozrywkowy 11:05 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 12:05 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 12:45 Album muzyki świata program muzyczny 12:50 Zamów sobie... magazyn kulinarny 13:00 Rhytmick magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Fonendoskop magazyn medyczny 14:25 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 14:30 "Król bydła" telenowela Brazylia 1995 15:25 Wiadomości 15:30 Łódź podwodna na Dunaju magazyn dla młodzieży 15:30 Łódź podwodna na Dunaju magazyn dla młodzieży 16:00 "Ziarenka pieprzu" reż.Matthias Steurer/Klaus Wirbitzky, wyk.Julian Paeth, Anna-Elena Herzogová serial przygodowy dla dzieci Niemcy 1999 16:30 Maxigra teleturniej dla dzieci 17:00 Fun o piątej program dla dzieci 17:50 Minuty dnia - informacje z kraju i ze świata 18:00 "Spojrzenie kobiety" telenowela Meksyk 1997 18:55 Dobranocka program dla dzieci 19:05 Przepisy na każdy dzień magazyn kulinarny 19:10 Keno 10 magazyn 19:15 Przegląd programu 19:20 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:50 Sport 20:00 "Owoce morza: Afrykanin" reż.F. Luciani Francois, wyk.O. Sitruk, D. Guillo, F. Darel serial obyczajowy Francja 1997 20:55 Propozycje na weekend 21:00 Tipos Bingo magazyn 21:30 Digitalny świat magazyn 21:45 Ring program polityczny 22:40 Panorama foto-video magazyn filmowy 23:05 Zimna wojna magazyn 00:40 Wiadomości 01:00 Telezakupy 01:10 Zakończenie programu TVE 05:20 Jazz en Espana 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:10 Los desayunos de TVE 10:00 La aventura del saber TV educativa program edukacyjny 11:00 Asi son las cosas 11:45 Para gourmet 12:00 Saber vivir 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 El escarabajo verde 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de primavera 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 Telenowela 15:50 Telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 Aqui canarias 19:30 A saco 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 Cuentame como paso 23:00 Esta es mi historia 00:30 Tendido cero 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Asi son las cosas Kanal 5 05:40 Zakończenie programu 06:35 "Det Tazmanska Odjuret" serial dla dzieci 07:00 Tiny Toon I program dla dzieci 07:25 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 07:55 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 08:25 "Happy Days" serial obyczajowy USA 08:55 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 1978-82 09:25 "Taxi" serial komediowy USA 1981-83 09:55 Jenny Jones talkshow 10:45 Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 11:40 TV-Butiken 12:25 "Gliniarz i prokurator" serial kryminalny USA 1987-92 13:20 "Cheers" serial komediowy USA 13:50 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 14:20 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 14:50 Jenny Jones talkshow 15:40 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 15:40 "Change of Heart" serial obyczajowy USA 16:05 "Pełna chata" serial obyczajowy USA 16:35 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 17:05 "Pacyfic Blue" serial sensacyjny USA 1996 18:00 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1995-96 18:30 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 19:30 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 19:30 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 21:00 "Najlepszy kumpel Pana Boga" reż.Garry Marshall, wyk.Greg Kinnear, Laurie Metcalf komedia USA 1996 23:10 "Third Watch" serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 00:10 "Spin City" serial komediowy USA 1997 01:10 The Tonight Show with Jay Leno program rozrywkowy 02:40 Wild Rescues program przyrodniczy 03:05 "Black Death" reż.Sheldon Larry, wyk.Kate Jackson, Jeffrey Nordling, Howard Hesseman thriller USA 1992 04:40 "Mission Impossible" serial sensacyjny USA TV Norge 06:00 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 06:10 "The Brandy Bunch" serial komediowy USA 06:40 "Mork and Mindy" serial komediowy USA 07:10 "Happy Days" serial komediowy USA 07:40 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 08:10 "Gomer Pyle" serial komediowy USA 08:40 "My Three Sons" serial komediowy USA 09:10 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 09:35 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 10:05 "I Love Lucy" serial komediowy USA 10:35 "Beverly Hillbillies" serial komediowy USA 11:05 "Hawaii 5-0" serial sensacyjny USA 12:00 "Cannon" serial sensacyjny USA 12:55 "Matlock" serial kryminalny USA 13:45 "Moda na sukces" serial obyczajowy USA 14:40 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 15:10 "Lois & Clark" serial USA 16:00 "Pełna chata" serial komediowy USA 16:30 "Sister, Sister" serial komediowy USA 17:00 "Krok za krokiem" serial komediowy USA 17:25 TVNorges Jackpot 17:30 "Laverne & Shirley" serial komediowy USA 18:00 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 18:15 Norge pĺ kryss og tvers 18:30 "Bajer w Bel Air" serial komediowy USA 19:00 Change of Heart 19:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 19:30 "Skrzydła" serial komediowy USA 20:00 "Crocodile Hunter's Croc Files" serial przyrodniczy 20:30 "No Boundaries" 21:25 "Voyage of Terror" reż.Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Michael Ironside, Martin Sheen, Horst Buchholz thriller sensacyjny Niemcy 1998 22:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22:45 "Voyage of Terror" reż.Brian Trenchard-Smith, wyk.Lindsay Wagner, Michael Ironside, Martin Sheen, Horst Buchholz thriller sensacyjny Niemcy 1998 23:25 "In Living Color" serial komediowy USA 23:55 "Sinbad of the Seven Seas" reż.Enzo G. Castellari, wyk.Lou Ferrigno, John Steiner film przygodowo/sensacyjny USA 1987 00:55 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 01:10 "Sinbad of the Seven Seas" reż.Enzo G. Castellari, wyk.Lou Ferrigno, John Steiner film przygodowo/sensacyjny USA 1987 01:50 Zakończenie programu NBC 05:00 Asia Market Watch magazyn gospodarczy 06:00 Today's Business Europe magazyn gospodarczy 08:00 Europe Squawk Box magazyn gospodarczy 10:00 IQ - Das interaktive Quiz quiz 12:00 QVC - telezakupy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 15:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy 20:00 SMS Challenge magazyn komputerowy 22:00 Giga Games magazyn komputerowy 00:00 NBC Giga magazyn komputerowy (powt.) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKK z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVK Starachowice z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Avante z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Seasons z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Junior z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Filmax z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Opole z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 3sat z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pro 7 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super RTL z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VOX z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Arte z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki France 3 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CT 2 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ST 1 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVE z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kanal 5 z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Norge z 2002 roku Kategoria:Ramówki NBC z 2002 roku